Of All the Circumstances, We Meet This Way
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry and Pansy are set up on a blind date by their friends. Insults are thrown and even some hexes, but at the end of the night, there seemed to be a chance of another date.


**Level Four Homework**

_Harry and Pansy are set up on a blind date by their friends. Insults are thrown and even some hexes, but at the end of the night, there seemed to be a chance of another date_.

Character: **Harry P. and Pansy P.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Of All the Circumstances, We Meet This Way<strong>**"**

Harry had been flooded by howlers from Hermione for the last two weeks. Ron was also pestering him at work. "I'm sorry, mate. But if I don't bug you, 'mione's going to have _my_ head." The redhead explained. Harry sighed in frustration. He knew that Ron was being controlled by Hermione. They both were. "Tell my again who you are pairing me with." Harry asked one day as he got to his desk at the Auror Department.

Ron livened up. "Before you get any ideas, I am merely doing this to put a stop to those bloody howlers Hermione keeps sending me. My muggle neighbor's are beginning to wonder about the strange yelling at twelve midnight. They knew that I leave alone." Harry said. He had chosen to live in muggle London, far from prying eyes of wizarding reporters. He heaved a deep sighed of frustration. He knew that Hermione was good at 'persuading' people to do what she says, but for her to set him up on a blind date is just a bit too much in his opinion.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Pansy was busy finishing some paper work for Draco when the blond heir to the Malfoy line came into the office. "Pansy, once again, I am going to ask you." He began. "And once again, I am going to say no, Draco." She cut him off. Draco, Blaise, and Theodore have been asking her again and again the same thing for the last few weeks. "Give me one _very_ good reason that I should say yes to this craziness that you three have been trying to force down my throat." She asked him.

Draco knew she was a hard woman to convince. She had been that was since they were in school. "Well, one reason is, you need to go out. You have worked non-stop since we left Hogwarts." He said. She knew what he meant. She could still remember her last day within the confines of the castle.

_Flashback_

_She went to the Astronomy Tower, hearing so many rumors about it being hunted by an unknown ghost._

_As she approached the tower, she could hear faint sobs coming from the top of the tower. She cautiously approached the tower, not knowing what will come at her. But much to her surprise, she saw Harry Potter there, leaning on a pillar, crying his eyes out. She wanted to turn back and leave but Harry had already seen her._

_"I, uhm… I was just leaving. Sorry." She said and was about to leave._

_"Wait! C-can you stay with me for a bit?" Harry asked her._

_Pansy turned to give Harry a look of disbelief. She didn't know if she ought to leave or stay as Harry asked. She did the most unbelievable, she stayed._

_"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. It's just that… this is where I saw Dumbledore die. He made me watch him die. It was too much for me." He told her._

_She stood up and took Harry into her arms. She didn't know why she did but it felt like it was the best thing she could do for him at the moment. And without saying anything, Harry cried harder in her arms._

_"Can I ask you something?" Harry had asked her._

_She recalled that she slowly turned to him and nodded._

_"Why did you stay?" He inquired._

_She could even remember the silence that had engulfed them._

_It seemed like forever before she shifted in her spot._

_"I don't know how to answer your question. I myself am surprised that I stayed and watched you cry out what you have been trying to hide for so long." She told him._

_The surprised look on the Gryffindor's Golden Boy was etched in her memory._

_"I honestly was surprised that you allowed me, of all people, to stay and watch you at that state. It's not every day I get to watch the saviour of the wizarding world." She turned to him and slowly smiled._

_"Even if I'm a Slytherin, I can be sympathetic too, you know…_ _Thank you, Po-Harry. Thank you for saving us all… Thank you for letting me in, even if this may be the last time we might be seeing each other…"_

_She said before she left the tower and the castle._

_End of Flashback_

It had been almost ten years since that life changing event happened to her. And since then, she had developed a strange kind of feeling for the wizarding world's saviour. The very reason she didn't date since then was that she had a hidden desire to see Harry again and see if see they could come into good terms with each other. She turned back to face Draco and sighed.

For some reason, she had finally admitted to herself, that her hidden desire probably might not happen. For all she knew, he must be seeing someone at that very moment. She never bothered to follow the news about Harry. It just pained her in ways that she herself found it strange. "Alright, Draco. I'll go along with the craziness for now. But if this guy you are pairing me up with turns out to be hideous and disappointing, I will hex you, Blaise, and Theodore to the next decade." She warned him.

Draco simply smirked and nodded. Finally, he had convinced her. He quickly left the office to owl Blaise and Theodore about Pansy's decision. He was excited about the coming weekend. He left Pansy wondering if what she did was the right thing or a bad move on her part.

That afternoon, Blaise and Theodore went to Hermione's House. They were cautious as to make sure that Pansy was not lurking nearby. Hermione opened the door and boy men quickly went inside. Blaise took off his jacket as Theodore had given his own to Hermione who hanged it by the hanger. She led them to the living where Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were waiting.

"So, Draco has owled us and said that Pansy had agreed to the blind date. How about Po-Harry?" asked Blaise. The group gave them a victorious grinned. "Ron fire called me earlier and said that he too had agreed." Hermione said. Neville, Dean, and Seamus sighed. "Well, can you blame Harry?" Neville spoke. "With the non-stop howler deliveries he gets from Hermione, he finally cracked." Dean said. Seamus simply nodded.

Blaise and Theodore looked at each other then at the smirking Gryffindor. "I think you were sorted into the wrong house, Gran-Hermione." Theodore commented. The others nodded discreetly. "Well, now that we're able to get them to go with the plan, what's next?" Luna asked, changing the topic just in time.

"Well, first we have got to pick the right restaurant." Hermione said. "I have a feeling that we should plan a picnic instead. Something in open air. But private at the same time." Blaise suggested. The others nodded, it sounded like a good idea. Just then, green flames ascended from the fire place and Draco stepped out from the flames. "Have I missed anything?" he asked instantly as he sat next to Blaise.

They spent the next three hours planning the perfect picnic setting and it proved to be harder than they thought. But they were able to come up with a plan. They just hoped that everything would go the way they planned.

The weekend came quickly and both participants found themselves face to face in front of a picnic table laden with food. "You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Pansy said and sighed. Harry stared at Pansy for what seemed like forever. He studied every part of her and noticed that she was more lovelier now than he last remembered. For some reason, Pansy didn't like the way Harry stared at her.

She got her wand out and in an instant, she sent him flying three feet off the ground and about five feet away from where he stood. "Hey! What did you do that for?" he yelled as he pulled out his wand and had sent a inflating hex towards the former Slytherin. Pansy began to expand and she was slowly floating off the ground. "Potter! You remove this hex right now! Or else!" she yelled.

Harry didn't know what else to do but remove the hex he threw her way. In a blink of an eye, she fell face down on the ground. She stood up and brushed herself. She stomped back to the picnic table and sat down, her back facing Harry. Harry sighed and tried to gather whatever courage he could muster to apologize. He turned around to face her back, "Par-Pansy. I'm sorry. I got carried away a bit. Auror reflexes and all." He said apologetically. She sighed and knew he was sincere.

"I'm sorry as well. I didn't know what to do and I was just shocked." She told him as she turned around. She gave him the same smile that she gave her ten years ago when she left him at the Astronomy Tower. Harry clearly remembered her smiled. "I was right then." He said. Pansy was confused. "Right about what?" she asked. "Right about the fact that I knew I would see you again." He said.

This made Pansy blush. "You knew we'd see each other again?" she asked again. He smiled and shook his head, "Not really. I just felt it." He told her honestly. They had spent the rest of the day, talking about their lives and what they had been doing since the last time they saw each other. They're friendly matchmakers were lurking by the bushes, wondering what they were talking about.

"Since our first meeting was a total disaster-" she began. "It wasn't all that bad." He cut in. "Well, whichever way, it wasn't a nice one." She said. "Yeah, it wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to this. But I hope we can try again." He said. He gave her a hopeful smiled and she smiled at him in return. "Of course. But next time, let us plan the event ourselves." She said. He nodded in agreement.

Both of them looked happier than ever. And Harry was glad that there was going to be another date with Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
